


The Locker Room

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a little shit, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PINNING AGAINST THE LOCKERS, Quickies, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Kiyoomi always had an iron wall of coldness up around strangers, but when they were alone, when they were faced with Atsumu’s trojan horse personality, the walls came crumbling down.-Or the one where they fuck in the locker rooms after Sakusa's disastrous interview with Akane.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was co-written by Nia @/bokutosayswhaat and May @/ sakusasmask504 on Twitter! 
> 
> This scene is supposed to take place after Sakusa's interview with Akane! (or lack there of)

Huge steps precede him as he races to follow Kiyoomi, flashing an apologetic grin towards the confused journalist before exiting the gym.

“Ahh gee- Omi-kun! Where ya going?”

Salonpass and sweat tickle his nose as they make their way down the meandering corridor and into their team locker room. Lining the walls are their own insignia and team numbers indicating their home away from home. With a huff, Kiyoomi reaches the end of a long row of lockers fisting his hands into his jacket. He turns around abruptly causing Atsumu to almost collide with him. 

His stoic face is a harbinger of coldness, something that would have fooled anyone if not for how well Atsumu knew him. The slight red on the tips of his ears, the small hint of pink rushing to the surface of his skin is a dead giveaway for Atsumu. 

“ _Oh_? Omi? Did ya think she was cute or somethin’?”

Meeting his gaze, Kiyoomi looks surprised, eyes slightly bigger. Noticing the change in demeanor, Atsumu pushes his luck and presses onwards taking steps into Kiyoomi’s predetermined space. 

“Atsumu what are you-”

Kiyoomi’s back crashes against the lockers behind him. He slouches into the cold caress of metal. Glancing to his sides he notices there is no one else in the room with them.

“Yer not foolin’ me, Omi omi.”

Bringing his left arm up abruptly above Kiyoomi’s he slams his palm against the metal. The sound reverberates around the empty room. Atsumu pushes his knees in between Kiyoomi’s legs and moves to separate his thighs. A small breath leaves Kiyoomi’s lips as Atsumu presses closer towards his lips. Their warmth mixing mere centimeters from each other. Atsumu pauses and chuckles. Kiyoomi always had an iron wall of coldness up around strangers, but when they were alone, when they were faced with Atsumu’s trojan horse personality, the walls came crumbling down.

“Atsumu...” a small voice, no more than a whisper. “Someone is going to see us, stop-”

“Aw Omi, didn'tcha know? I love the attention! ‘sides, m’pretty sure everyone's already outta here.” Atsumu grins, that dangerous smile on full display now.

Still nervous Kiyoomi brings his hands to Atsumu’s chest in an attempt to push him away. “What if they come back?”

Running his hands up towards Kiyoomi’s thighs, he licks his lips. Kiyoomi notices and whines, needy for attention. His palms gliding under Kiyoomi’s jersey, Atsumu presses their lips together. Spearmint and cinnamon waltz between their breath. His fingertips flick over his chest spurring a soft moan into his mouth.

Taking it as an invitation Atsumu allows his tongue to delve into Kiyoomi’s open mouth. As if the air was sucked from his lungs, Kiyoomi’s legs begin to tremble. The feeling of Atsumu’s knee pressing into his groin sends a wave of desire through him. Their tongues battling for dominance, Atsumu presses him harder into the lockers. Kiyoomi melts, his weight grinding into Atsumu’s knee. Pulling away Atsumu is greeted with a beautiful sight. Eyes glazed, lips puffed and mouth open. Kiyoomi is _wrecked_. 

“If ya wanna stop I’ll stop, c’mon lets head back to the dorms, yeah?” Atsumu teases.

Kiyoomi’s eyes refocus and his lips bare a small pout as his eyes follow Atsumu’s body to the tent in his pants. Leaving no room for hesitation Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pulls him in. He grinds their bodies together, that’s as good of an answer to Atsumu than anything.

With a little more force than usual, Atsumu pushes _in_ , his body taking over Kiyoomi’s larger one, pressing him harder against the locker. Their kisses are deep, and needy, full of lust as they both need more and more. Atsumu nibbles at Kiyoomi’s lower lip, pulling it away for a few seconds before letting go, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Thought ya didn’t want people to see us,” He teases, flashing his teeth.

Kiyoomi scoffs, the warmth of his breath hitting Atsumu’s lips. “Shut up.” He says, but even Atsumu can know it came out way, way softer than usual.

In other circumstances, Atsumu would tease him more, but they’re in the middle of the locker room, their bodies impossibly close to each other, their heavy breathes crashing together as the tension builds up, and he just wants Kiyoomi, and he wants him _now_.

Atsumu grabs Kiyoomi’s jaws with his steady hand, his lazy eyes roaming his face, and he can’t help but to smile at the way Kiyoomi inches closer, begging for him to kiss him already. 

But he doesn’t, instead Atsumu nudges Kiyoomi’s neck to the side and leans in, licking the tender skin up to his jaw only to bite down, not too hard, but hard enough to make him moan, and it’s like something breaks between them. A burning sensation from within erupting their primal desire.

Almost instantly, Kiyoomi’s body reacts, his back arching off the locker’s cold metal, pressing his chest to Atsumu as he throws his head back, giving Atsumu full access to dive in. Crashing into him, he drowns Kiyoomi in the lull of his passion.

Kiyoomi feels Atsumu’s tongue licking up and down, his soft lips leaving lustful kisses from his neck all the way to his ear, carefully avoiding his lips. Kiyoomi groans, his body rolling to grind himself harder against Atsumu’s propped up knee.

Atsumu nibbles at his ear as a response, and Kiyoomi moans. The low sound filling the small room.

“Stop fucking teasing me, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi breathes out and Atsumu pulls apart just enough to see him face to face.

“Oh? Yer that eager today?” Atsumu purrs, but doesn’t give him any time to respond, as he finally, _mercifully_ , snaps their lips together.

Kiyoomi can’t do anything but melt under it, parting his lips and letting Atsumu’s tongue explore him inside out. He moans when he feels Atsumu’s hands roaming through his body, from his legs to under his jersey, the sound being suffocated by Atsumu’s mouth.

It’s getting to be too much for Kiyoomi to handle, his own body shamelessly grinding on Atsumu’s leg, his hands around Atsumu’s neck as he continues to search for his lips, for his friction, for more of him.

“Atsumu…” Kiyoomi murmurs between kisses, his voice already a mess.

As if Atsumu could read his mind, he quickly takes his hands away from Kiyoomi, pulling his shorts down and giving Kiyoomi just enough time to do the same, both of them bare from the waist down now. Atsumu quickly presses their bodies back together, their lips hungrily moving against each other as he grinds his cock with Kiyoomi’s, the friction already driving him insane.

“Atsumu, please…” Kiyoomi moans, and that’s all it takes for him.

As if Kiyoomi weighed nothing, Atsumu places both hands on his hips and lifts him up the ground, slamming him against the locker for extra support. Kiyoomi jolts, immediately wrapping his legs around Atsumu’s waist. Nestled into a body that is seemingly made for him.

Atsumu stops, pulling his eagerness and lust away for a second as he takes a moment to look at him directly in the eyes and whispers, “You’re still good from last night, right?”

Kiyoomi nods, because god knows he can’t possibly talk right now and Atsumu’s grip tightens, ramming up right into Kiyoomi’s entrance without warning. Kiyoomi groans, hiding his face in between the crook of Atsumu’s neck and _breathes_ , trying to relax.

He doesn’t know how the fuck Atsumu holds his weight still, keeping them both pressed together against the locker as he waits for Kiyoomi to give him the go. But when Kiyoomi finally does, begging Atsumu to move, he’s even more surprised about how easily Atsumu lifts him up before slamming him back down _hard_ on his cock. Waves of pleasure washing over him. One hand grips a chunk of Atsumu’s hair whilst the other claws at his back.

Kiyoomi can’t do anything but brace himself against Atsumu and just _take it_. His body trembling with every deep thrust coming from Atsumu, the quick and desperate drag of his cock only adding to the pleasure already threatening to take over him, his own cock impossibly hard.

He moans and groans as Atsumu keeps pushing in and out of him, each movement causing Kiyoomi to cling even harder to Atsumu, holding up to him for dear life. He’s so close, he just needs too…

“ _Fuck_ ,” He cries out when he feels one of Atsumu’s hand quickly wrap around his length, pumping him at the same rhythm as his hips ram into him.

Kiyoomi doesn’t know who gets to come first, but soon enough he’s spilling in Atsumu's hands as he can feel Atsumu pulsing inside of him, filling him up entirely. His body is shaking with outburst of the remaining pleasure by the time Atsumu pulls out and gently brings him back down on the floor.

Kiyoomi is surprised at how wobbly his legs are.

“You okay?” Atsumu asks, and Kiyoomi is a little too content to notice his voice is a bit shaky too. “Not too bad for a quickie, huh?”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at him. It’s truly unbelievable how this is the man he fell for. _Atsumu_ , with his stupid grin and his smug face. _Atsumu_ , and his unique ability to ruin a moment.

However, Kiyoomi finds himself half smiling when he says, “Shut up.” without actually really meaning it. Noticing this partner's chagrin, Atsumu opens his mouth to release the onslaught of harassment bubbling in the back of his head. When suddenly two hands slap over his mouth. Looking over to Kiyoomi, he follows his eyes to the clock on the adjacent wall.

“Ah fuck the dogs!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments mean the world to us and give us a huge serotonin boost, so feel free to tell us your opinions! <3
> 
> Come scream with us on Twitter here:  
> @/bokutosayswhaat
> 
> @/ sakusasmask504


End file.
